C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Quant tu aimes une personnes plus que tout au monde, tu te dois de lui faire savoir par n'importe quel moyens quitte à tout perdre pour elle. Mais ce qui est le plus beau c'est quant tu apprends que ton amour est partagé qui est le meilleur et c'est se que va découvrir Jellal.


**Salut tout le monde cette fois je vient avec une commande de Lila-Fairytail (blog skyrock) que je sors à l'occase de son anniversaire. J''espère qu'il vous plaira autant. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout**

**Jellal P.O.V**

Les Grands Jeux Magiques étaient fini depuis bien une semaine mais pour moi c'était comme si c'était hier. Pendant ces Grands Jeux, je m'étais aperçus d'une chose qui m'avait mis dans tout mes états et j'avais eu du mal à accepter. Celle que j'aimais n'était pas Erza mais une autre jeune femme.

Je m'en étais rendu compte quant la Lucy du futur était venue et qu'elle nous avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Et bien sur tout se qu'elle avait raconté c'était passé mais pas en totalité non plus. Grâce à Ultia, de nombreuse vie on été sauvé pendant l'attaque des dragons et finalement ça a renversé ce qu'il devait se passer dans le futur qu'elle nous avait compté.

Mais revenons sur le sujet qui me préoccupait en ce moment. Je me demandais si oui ou non je devais dire mes sentiments à cette personne. Je vis Meldy s'assoir devant moi. Depuis que Ultia a utilisé son sors, elle était devenue une personne âgée. C'était un contre coup de son sors. Au moins elle pouvait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

« -Tu sembles te torturer l'esprit depuis quelques temps.

-Me torturer l'esprit… Oui c'est vrai… Et je ce n'est pas quoi faire

-Tu sais si tu l'aime assez fort, tu devrais lui dire quitte à tout perdre

-Tu es devenue conseillère en amour toi maintenant ?, lui demandais-je avec ironie

-T'es pas drôle. J'essaie de t'aider car je suis ton amie et voilà comment tu me traites

-Merci Meldy mais ce n'est pas la personne que tu crois dont je suis amoureux…

-Ah bon ce n'est pas Erza ?

-Non c'est une de ses amies

-Ne me dit pas que c'est Jubia car la tu ne vas pas y arriver elle est…

-C'est Lucy, la coupais-je

-Lucy ? Comme celle qui est venue du futur. Celle qui est une constellationniste ?

-Oui cette Lucy

-Oh…. Tu as de bon goût. Tu devrais lui dire peut être qu'elle t'aime aussi…

-Oui mais j'ai peur de perdre l'amitié d'Erza

-Je pense qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si elle est ton amie, elle passera à autre chose et elle ne veut que ton bonheur

-Tu as raison. Alors on va à Fairy Tail ?

-Oui allons y »

On partit donc vers Magnolia et sa guilde Fairy Tail. Plus on avançait et plus je stressais. On arriva quelques jours plus tard et on alla directement à Fairy Tail. Quant on arriva, une ambiance à vous réveiller les morts était présente dans la guilde. On entra et on enleva nos capes qui servaient à nous cacher du conseil après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour nous. On fut accueillis dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais moi je cherchais Lucy du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Je partis voir Erza qui était avec Natsu, Grey et Happy.

« -Jellal vient te battre avec moi, dit Natsu une fois devant eux

-Non sans façon Natsu

-Pffeu alors la t'es pas sympa

Je rigolais à son attitude légèrement gamine.

-Bonjour Jellal comment va tu ? Demanda Erza

-Ça peut aller et toi ?

-Moi ça va, je suis juste inquiète pour Lucy

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demandais-je légèrement paniqué

-Elle a un peu de fièvre, répondit Grey

-Et c'est grave ?

-Non, Wendy est à ses côtés en se moment, dit Grey »

Je voulais aller la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais surtout pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Je leur dis que je devais prendre l'air car je n'étais pas habitué quant il y avait beaucoup de monde concentré dans un même endroit. Je sortis donc dehors.

« -Tu comptes aller voir Lucy ?

-Erza ? Mais comment…

-Tu n'as jamais sus mentir Jellal

-Oui je vais voir Lucy… Il faut que je lui dise une chose

Je commençais à partir quant Erza me retient.

-Jellal vit heureux. Je serais toujours ton amie. Dit lui se que tu as sur le cœur. Tiens son adresse. »

Elle me tendit un morceau de papier que je pris. Je lui souris et je partis vers l'appartement de Lucy. Une fois à destination, je frappais à la porte et Wendy m'ouvrit. Elle me fit entrer et me dit que Lucy était dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait fini les soins et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Je lui dis que j'allais rester quelques minutes ici et elle me conseilla de laisser Lucy se reposer et elle partit.

J'enlevais ma cape pour la poser sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Je découvris le salon de Lucy mais je ne m'y attardai pas. Je me dirigeais vers la porte ouverte qui était la chambre de Lucy.

Elle dormait dans son lit, les cheveux détachaient et une serviette blanche sur son front. Il y avait une petite bassine d'eau à côté du lit. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit et je m'assis sur le bord de son lit.

Je la regardais dormir quelques temps et je trouvais qu'elle avait l'aire d'un ange. Je pris délicatement la serviette et la remis dans l'eau car elle n'était plus mouillé. Je la remis, une fois bien humide, délicatement sur son front et enlevais mes mains mais une se fit prendre en otage par une main qui était douce au touché. Je vis Lucy ouvrit ses yeux chocolat qui étaient assez fatigués.

« -Jellal c'est toi ? Mais non ça ne peut pas être toi…

-Si c'est bien moi Lucy

-Et maintenant j'entends sa voix… Je dois délirer à cause de la fièvre, dit-elle

Je dégageais en douceur de sa main, la prit et la porta à ma joue.

-C'est bien moi Lucy

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda- t- elle

-Eh bien Erza m'a dit que tu étais malade et je suis venue te voir

-C'est gentil de ta part mais tu as prit des risques en venant ici

-Oui c'est vrai mais il fallait que vienne »

Elle me regardait toujours et je sentis son pouce me caressais la joue avec douceur.

« Je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible que tu sois là devant moi. Oui c'est ça je rêve. Un rêve très réaliste alors. Alors vue que je rêve, je peux te dire se que je m'efforce de garder au fond de moi… Je t'aime Jellal. »

Lucy s'endormit suite à son petit monologue et moi j'étais plus que surpris. Alors Lucy m'aimait aussi. J'étais très heureux mais je pensais que j'allais devoir attendre le lendemain pour lui dire mes sentiments. Je relâchais sa main que j'avais gardé et je lui fit un baise main. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite la passer sur sa joue que je caressais légèrement. Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement à se contacte.

Je ne voulais pas la quitter pour le moment. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir légèrement.

« -Alors tu as pus lui dire ? Demanda Meldy

-Non elle dort depuis tout à l'heure

-Je venais pour te dire que je restais dormir dans la chambre de Jubia cette nuit

-D'accord moi je vais rester ici. À demain Meldy

-À demain et ne fait pas trop de bêtise »

Elle repartit ensuite sans que je puisse lui répondre. Je passais le reste de la soirée à regarder Lucy dormir et je ne m'en lassais pas. Au milieu de la nuit, Lucy se réveilla et je me tendis légèrement. Je la vis ouvrir les yeux et un petit silence s'en suivit.

« -Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, tu étais bien là

-Oui je suis bien là… Ta fièvre va mieux ?

-J'ai plus rien, me dit-elle en s'appuyant contre sa tête de lit

-Dit Lucy tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais c'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais je suppose que…

-Ton amour est partagé. C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout que tout au monde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime tout autant. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant que je sais que c'est partagé

-On a tout le temps d'y pansait plus tard mais embrasse moi »

Elle me sauta au coup et je la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi mais elle se décolla assez et je sentis une paire de lèvre sur les miennes. Je répondis très vite à son baisé mais il m'en fallait plus alors je demandais l'accès à sa bouche en léchant sa lèvre inférieur. L'accès me fit vite accepté et on s'embrassa comme si notre vie en dépendait. Elle rompit le baisé la première et elle posa son front sur le miens. One pouvait voir un mince filet de bave nous reliant, preuve de l'intensité de notre baisé. Elle me demanda de rester avec elle cette nuit et j'acceptai. Elle se recoucha et je m'installais à côté d'elle. Elle cola son dos contre mon torse et elle s'endormit. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée. On avait le temps le lendemain pour voir se que l'on ferait et se que la vie nous réservé.

* * *

Voilà voilà. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup le matin en me réveillant. Je trouve qu'il fait légèrement guimauve non ?


End file.
